Twinkle little star
by Mikey hamato
Summary: Sitting upon a tall building all on your own. At night. Scary? Yes. Dark? Yes. Lonely? VERY. This is exatly our very own prankstars situation. But as Mikey sits and waits for his brothers fond memories are recalled from when he and his siblings weren't so... teenage.
1. Memories

Wow I never really took that much notice to the overly crowded but never the less breath-taking city of new york . the night sky I am now gawking g in wonder has so many beautiful stars each as shiny as the other I had before attempted to count them all but I bet even Donnie couldn't count to as high as that I remember the fond child hood memories of when don used to take me star-gazing it would always be on a cold winters night when the stars would shine the most i remember one time Raph and leo were really going for each over even master splinter couldnt split them up i remember blood,tears and sweat ,mostly from my unappreciated attempts to pull them appart.I was 12 and don was just a year older but much more responsable so when master splinter suggested we go out for a while whilst he acts all Jeremy Kyle on my raging brothers don was glad to take me out i can recall we had to pack a lot of science stuff one of those star gazers I think Donnie called it a telescope ,and two empty jam jars an old camara a tent and a HOLE back pack full of goodies! "whats all this for?" I remember asking.

"you'll see"was dons response as we walked out of the lair on our long journey.

"Don my legs hurt,Don im tired,Don im hungry,Don carry me,Don can we eat some treats yet,Don you sure this is a good idea,are we there yet,Don are you listening!"As you can tell I was never fussy as a kid. We had walked through the dirty sewage for around a half hour now and I was getting real bored and I mean bored Mikey style.

"look, Mikey it's not that far... only a few more manholes away" soothed don he was really doing his best to keep me happy. But I was being a little brat. I pouted and dragged my poor itchy feet through the dirt. I began to make a new game up it was called see how many faces you could pull behind Donnie's back without getting was fun for a while but then I got bored again and after years of boredom later we breached the next manhole and I was proofed I mean REALLY I was feeling I little light-headed and after a few more teeny steps forward I began to lose touch with my sight I was too weak to cry out for help i mean it happened all to fast I just swayed dizzily hoping to sewer bunnies don would turn around and catch me before i fell to my doom...


	2. Compwhere is Donnie

**Hi readers just wanted to say... **

_**"ninja turtles" **_**I****s older Mikey memories\thoughts. **

**"ninja turtles" Is young Mikey's pov. **

**Also including a poem in this chapter... wow.**

**one more thing... i am thinking of writing a TMNT episode, I will need ideas of what to do in each chapter. I will pick 5 ideas for 5 chapters and use them :) of course I will include the names of who came up with the brilliant ideas ;] please PM me your ideas and ill get back to you when I can. closing date... 9th april. have fun!**

"Donnie... Don!" I yelled frantically and looked around in panic from where I had suddenly bolted upright.

_ I had previously awoken on something... wet and soft. Grass..._

Wait what! Grass? Last time I checked I was walking through the sewer with Don... now I remember! I passed out. That should explain why I feel a little dizzy, "I should tell that nerd..."

_I recall thinking but I then realized my big bro was missing__. _

_WAIT WHERE THE SHELL IS DON! I yelled._Or a better question where the shell am I? ok im real scared now it is getting dark and I'm in a...

_I had no idea were on earth I was._

I slowly drag myself up. I use my hands to feel around for something to lean on, I feel rough bark splinter my fingers. I yelp and the shock causes me to fall back down again. I am crying ever so softly now and I was extremely cold I shivered as I layed helplessly on the grassy ground, not daring to move as I ask the same question over in my throbbing head. Where am I?

_God knows how long I stayed there alone and crying. I had my arms wrapped around my knees, my shell to the barky wall. I was laying on my side tucked up trying to keep warm. _

Its dark now... I can see darkness under my eyelids before I even open my tearful eyes. I had fallen asleep after so long of waiting. Oh Don... I look up, there was suddenly a glowing light shining through the entrance (to where ever I was) I feel the urge to find out where the beautiful shimmer was coming from.

_All of my strength was put into getting up. My legs were shaky, My arms were numb. I was week but I managed to stand. I slowly poked my head out of the... I looked down to see a tree..._

**"I WAS IN A FREAKING TREE, I COULDA CLIMBED DOWN AT ANY TIME I WANTED!"** I can't believe it! As I was about to climb down, there was the light again.I look up...

My eyes fill with wonder at this new-found light...

My body shakes with excitement from this sight,

I do not feel scared anymore, no not in the slight!

Who knew the sun could shine this bright.

But this sun is different...

Maybe the sun is more breathtaking during the night.

Some how it's telling me it will be alright.

_I was calmed with the beauty of the moon. I didn't know it yet but the moon was gonna save my life..._


End file.
